Yuletide Worry
by Munchkin25
Summary: It's the holidays and the SVU squad takes on their biggest challenges...shopping, snow ball fights, and waltzing! How will they survive?
1. Ch 1: It's Beginning To Look Like

So, the holidays wouldn't be complete without a Christmas in the SVU squad! Yeah, I know, it's a little late, but I've handwritten the rough draft for this story a long time ago. I just got behind in my other two recent stories I have posted. So...Dick Wolf is enjoying his holidays because he owns the original characters, but I own all the made up ones! Enjoy!

**

* * *

"_In the criminal justice system, sexually-based defenses are considered especially hei…hey! We don't need the intro this time! Get on with the story!"_**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The SVU Squad**_

* * *

**SVU Squad Room**

**Tuesday, December 20th, 2005**

Cragen was staying up late in the squad room looking around the closet upstairs in the crib.

"Damn it, where are those boxes?" he grumbled as moved some boxes around.

The past few weeks had been nothing, but cases. Now this week, it seemed the crime rate dropped to an all-time low. So the squad finished what was left of their case load and now were focused on the most challenging case of all.

Christmas.

Yes, the holidays officially arrived last Friday when Novak announced she had won her last case that Benson and Stabler had given her. The slowed crime rate began to show itself at the beginning of the week before. Now, the squad was free to do whatever they pleased. For most of the squad, it was Christmas shopping. For Cragen, it was trying to figure out what he did the squad room Christmas decorations.

"I know I put them up here," said Cragen, straightening up and scratching his bald spot, "It's just trying to remember…"

He looked above him and saw the box labeled, "XMAS STUFF."

"Yes!" he exclaimed as he pulled them down.

He carried the box down stairs and began to pull stuff out. He then realized that he was missing the big tree, so he went upstairs again, grabbed the box with the fake tree, and brought it down to the squad.

"We'll do this tomorrow," he muttered as he set the box down with the fake tree.

He returned to the first box he brought down to the squad room. It had stockings, garland, and lights.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas…," Cragen began to sing as he took out the garland and began to trim the squad room entrance doors.

* * *

So what do you think? R&R please.


	2. Ch 2: Let It Snow, Let It Snow

Here's the second chapter everyone! I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Odafin Tutuola's residence**

**Wednesday, December 21st, 2005**

"Usually, it's me you're picking up. What the hell happen to your car!"

Detective John Munch was in a bad mood. Not just any bad mood either. It was his I'm-so-angry-that-I'm-going-to-be-spouting-conspiracy-theories-until-the-day-I-die bad mood and Fin hated him when he was in that mood.

"It broke down," said Fin sarcastically, "What's the matter with picking me up?"

"I had to drive over the Brooklyn Bridge which is very slippery this time of year!" exclaimed Munch.

"It's just a few inches of snow, John," said Fin, getting into Munch's car.

"Do you know what few inches of snow can do?" asked Munch as he began to drive.

"They can make snowmen?"

"No! I could've swerved, fallen into the river, and drown!"

Fin rolled his eyes. "And you know the risk I take when I pick you up most of the time? I have to worry about my ass everyday because Olivia and Elliot have threatened me now that if I don't control your big mouth, then they're going to kick it. Wait…that's everyday when I'm partnered with you!"

Munch's face softened a little. "Really?" he asked disbelieving.

"Yeah, really," and Fin smiled, "But I guess it's the price I pay being partnered with you."

Munch laughed and began to finish his conspiracy on snow. "You do know that also snow is a leading cause of all…"

Fin sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's going to be a long car ride," he thought.

**

* * *

SVU Squad Room**

"INCOMING!" shouted Elliot Stabler as he threw a paper wad at his partner, Olivia Benson.

Benson was on the computer looking up something when she instinctively ducked.

"Gonna have to do better than that," said Benson as she raised her head.

"I would be doing better if Cragen would let us go outside and let us have a real snow ball fight. I finished all my paperwork for him and this is his thanks I get in return," he muttered.

"Quit wining. I thought you were supposed to be looking for gifts for the kids," she said.

"I already did that on Monday."

"Explains why you've been throwing paper wads at me since yesterday."

"Since we're talking about gifts, did you see Munch's desk?"

"I know, it has a stocking on it."

Every year, Cragen always hung stockings on the side of his detectives' desks. Munch hated Christmas and everything about it, even stockings. But every year, Cragen always put something in everyone's stocking, including Munch's, which annoyed him to no end.

"I wonder what Munch is going to do this year. He said if he saw another stocking on his desk again, he would run it through the paper shredder," said Benson.

"I wonder what he has done with all his stockings from past years," said Stabler.

"Fin could've swore he saw them lying in a plastic bin in his apartment one time when he went to see what was taking Munch so long when he went to go and pick him up."

"Speaking of Munch and Fin," said a voice from behind them, "What's taking them so long to get here?"

Captain Donald Cragen had stepped out of his office to grab a cup of coffee and notice he was short two detectives.

"I don't know Captain. Perhaps the roads were a little worse than what Munch expected them to be," said Stabler.

"And what's this mess on the floor? Who's been throwing paper wads again?"

"Not me," said Benson, smirking.

"Elliot, really. Just because I'm not letting you go outside and bomb people with snow balls gives you no excuse to make a mess here in the squad room!"

"Sorry," muttered Stabler sheepishly.

Cragen sighed and Stabler got up from his desk and began to clean up the mess. Cragen was pouring coffee when Benson asked him a question.

"Hey Captain, what are you getting us for Christmas for the squad as a whole?"

"A toaster? The one we have right now burns the pieces of bread…" began Stabler when Benson gave him a look.

"Did I ask you?" she asked.

"No," he replied smiling.

Benson rolled her eyes and Cragen chuckled.

"I haven't really decided, Olivia. I was thinking of getting an XBOX 360, but those things are sold out everywhere."

Benson laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I really was…"

But Cragen was interrupted by the desk sergeant who ran into the squad room.

"Captain Cragen sir!" shouted the desk sergeant as he entered the squad room.

"Yes?" replied Cragen.

"Detectives Munch and Tutuola are trying to move their car from a drift of snow. It seems Detective Munch wasn't paying attention and accidentally drove right into it."

"Oh goodie, I get to give Munch a speeding ticket," sighed Cragen, "Okay, thank you sergeant. You heard the man everyone, get your coats on and lets go help those two."

Stabler was grinning very broadly to the elevator until Cragen saw him.

"No snow ball fights, Detective Stabler," he said sternly.

"Awww…" said Stabler as they all boarded the elevator.

Outside, they stood frozen in the snow looking for Munch's car.

"Jeez, you think it could get any colder?" said Benson wrapping her coat around her tighter.

"Well, here's Munch's car," said Cragen, "And it looks okay except for the minor accumulation on the side. So where's Munch and Fin?"

"Perhaps they went to get a snow shovel?" asked Stabler.

"So then why did they call for us when they didn't need us in the first…" began Cragen when he got hit by snow on top of his head.

"Elliot…" growled Cragen.

"That wasn't me! I swear!" shouted Stabler.

"Then who…" began Cragen and got hit by another snow ball.

Benson and Stabler got behind Munch and Fin's car and then heard voices.

"You stupid old man, aim at El and Liv! Not the Captain!"

"Then you throw the damn things already!"

"Then you'll complain that you didn't have a chance!"

Benson and Stabler looked around and saw Munch and Fin on the stairwell, arguing. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Sounds like you'll get that snow ball fight after all," said Benson making a few snow balls.

"Benson and Stabler vs. Munch and Fin vs. Captain Donald Cragen," whispered Stabler, "A three way fight, I like this already."

"Let's show those two that can't get us," said Benson, "Ready?"

Stabler nodded, got up and began to run at Munch and Fin along with Benson.

"LET THE ANNUAL PRECINCT SNOW BALL FIGHT BEGIN!" He shouted and Benson let out a battle cry.

* * *

Who do you think is going to win? R&R please! 


	3. Ch 3: Snow Ball Madness! Pow! Wam! BAM!

Benson and Stabler vs. Munch and Fin vs. Cragen. Who shall win?

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for maybe the mail man. I don't know. I just know that I don't own the originals.

* * *

Benson threw some snow balls at Munch and Fin while Stabler covered her and threw some at Cragen. Cragen was recovering from the two Munch had thrown at him when he was getting bombed by Stabler.

"Arrgh! Damn…you!" and surprisingly he rolled out of the way and took cover behind a snow mound.

"Damn it!" shouted Stabler, "Gotta take him out…"

Stabler got hit in the back from a snow ball thrown by Fin.

"That's how you throw snow balls at certain people!" Fin shouted to Munch.

Munch, however, was busy with Benson who was being a difficult foe.

"What's the matter, old man!" she shouted as Munch missed again, "Going blind!"

"Grrr…take that you little…" he began to shout, but then he got hit by Cragen.

"Vengeance is sweet, Munch!" shouted Cragen as he smirked.

POW!

And Cragen fell down from his snow mound as Fin's snow ball hit him.

"SWITCH!" yelled Munch and he switched places with Fin.

Now Fin began to bomb Benson with everything he had and Benson went down into the snow face first.

"YEOUCH! THAT'S COLD!" she cried as she brushed the snow from her face and quickly got behind a snow mound.

"Damn it, I almost had her!" cried Fin.

Meanwhile Munch was in a three way battle with Stabler and Cragen. So far, Munch wasn't hitting anyone except for Cragen, but everyone was missing him. He ducked behind the stone wall and Fin joined him.

"This is just great. I can't hit any one except for the Captain! What is this?" Munch exclaimed.

Fin took Munch's hat from his head.

"Hey!" cried Munch.

"Shut up," hissed Fin and he stuck his fist in it and slowly held it up to where the hat was showing on the stone rail.

"EAT THIS!" shouted Stabler and he threw a snowball at the hat.

Fin moved the hat and turned to Munch. "NOW!" he shouted.

Munch poked his head up and bombed Stabler and Cragen. Then he turned at the last second and bombed Benson who had appeared over her snow mound and was trying to throw a snow ball at Fin.

"Yes!" said Munch as he did a little jig and swiped his hat from Fin's hand and put it on his head, "Take THAT everyone! I am the…"

THUMP!

Stabler bombed Munch and Munch went down. Cragen then bombed Fin as he was trying to hit Stabler, then Cragen bombed Stabler. Cragen ducked for a moment, made a snow ball, and then flung it with all his might to where Benson was. She ducked and it missed her. She then threw one at Cragen and it him right in the middle of his bald spot.

Cragen brushed the snow off then Stabler hit him right in the chest. Benson got up from her hiding spot and began to run with snow balls in her arms, throwing them one right after the other at Munch, Fin, and Cragen. She hit Fin and Cragen, but with Munch however, she hit his hat. Munch's hat went down for the count.

Cragen was about to throw one at Stabler when he saw the mail man walking their way. He signaled for a time out, but it was too late. Fin threw a snow ball that was meant for Benson, but she ducked and it the mail man instead. Everyone dropped what ever snow they had in their hand.

"Having fun?" growled the mail man.

"Uh, yeah?" said Cragen as he began to scratch the back of his head.

"I have some mail for your squad, Captain Cragen. Perhaps you want to read it instead of throwing snow balls at each other," he said as he delivered five cards to him.

"Thanks," Cragen said and the mail man walked away, muttering curse words as he went.

"What ya got there, Cap?" asked Stabler.

"Don't know," he replied, "Perhaps we should check it out inside."

Everyone nodded and began to walk tiredly back into the precinct except for Stabler.

"Who won the snow ball fight?" he asked.

He dodged four snow balls that came his way.

Inside the squad room, everyone grabbed a hot cup of coffee, even Munch, as they hung up their coats, hats, and gloves. Munch sat at his desk and looked at the side.

"Curses," he muttered, "This stocking is definitely going through the paper shredder before Cragen can…"

"John, I already put your gift in there," said Cragen.

"Arrrg!" cried Munch and Fin shook his head.

The SVU squad now sat at their desk and began to read their cards.

_You've been invited to a first annual gathering hosted by the NYPD on Christmas day at city hall. Starting at seven o' clock in the evening, you must bring a date and wear the formal attire as dictated below:_

_For men: A black and white tuxedo._

_For women: A ball gown dress._

_Please R.V.S.P to the phone number or address below before the 25th of December. We hope you can come!_

_Sincerely,_

_The NYPD Commission_

_P.S. There is going to be dancing, especially a few waltzes, so it is best advised that you leave your two left feet at home!_

"What is this? Waltzing? Since when do these idiots up on high require the NYPD to dance!" cried Munch revolted.

"Leave your two left feet at home, eh? Apparently this is a joke to them, because I'm not laughing," said Stabler seriously.

"BALL GOWN?" cried Benson as she reread the line.

"TUX?" cried Fin as he reread the line.

"Date," muttered Cragen, "I don't have one."

"What do you mean you don't have one?" asked Munch, "None of us have one! Well maybe for Olivia…"

"I dumped him a month ago, John," said Benson frowning.

"Do we have to go to this?" asked Fin pleadingly.

"Why not?" said Cragen, "Gives us something to do. We were already planning to spend Christmas here in the squad room.

"Captain, usually it's Munch who rains on parades, but I'm going to be doing the raining," said Stabler, "Hardly any of us have a tux, or ball gown Olivia's case, and the money to afford one. How are we going to pay for it?"

"Ever heard of a Christmas bonus?" asked Cragen pokerfaced.

"Oh," said Stabler.

"Christmas? Here? Again?" cried Munch, "I'll make sure I…"

"Will set the alarm clock that day cause if you don't I'm bustin' your front door down, got it?" said Fin.

"But I hate Christmas because you always have to celebrate something that's happy, but when you don't find anything to celebrate that's happy in your life then you get depressed, and then you get even more depressed because you remember that this is a cheerful holiday and you have to celebrate something that's happy," said Munch.

"Huh?" said Benson.

"Never mind," said Munch.

"John, do you celebrate Christmas or Hanukkah?" asked Fin.

"Not really since I don't have anyone to celebrate it with…" he began, but Cragen took one of Stabler's paper wads and threw it at him.

"Hey!"

"You have us dumb ass, not to mention that's something to be happy about," said Cragen.

"Oh, fine," he said, "But this is the last year I'm celebrating it."

"Sure. Whatever John," said Stabler, rolling his eyes, "You said that last year."

"People, may we get to the problem at hand?" asked Cragen, annoyed, "I know there has to be some stores in the Manhattan area that have nice outfits, so we can go shopping either today or tomorrow…"

"What about dates?" asked Fin and Cragen sighed.

"Must I figure out everything? That should be easy," Cragen said as he eyed all of them.

"I am not going to this dance with John!" exclaimed Fin with revulsion.

"AHHH! Are you crazy Captain?" cried Munch.

Cragen closed his eyes and began to rub his forehead.

"How about this then? Elliot goes out with his partner, Munch asks Casey out, Fin asks Warner out, and I ask someone I know," Cragen said sarcastically.

"Okay then, what about the waltzing?" asked Benson, "I can't waltz," and everyone nodded their heads in an agreement.

"I took some waltzing lessons when I was in high school. That I can do," Cragen replied.

"You waltz?" asked Fin curiously.

Cragen sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Just so everyone knows, I am not implying anything. No relationships, no one is not going to end up in bed with someone else, no nothing. So on that note, R&R please.


	4. Ch 4: Overcoming Fears And Waltzing

The fourth chapter. Now I don't know a thing about waltzing, but my friend did and she tried to teach me. So my friend deserves some credit on the waltzing part. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: If I'd own them, I would be rich! But, alas, I don't. Dick Wolf does and he's rich!

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Fin hung up the phone and sighed.

"Warner isn't available. Sounds like the morgue were already having a party of their own and she's going out with her husband. She apologized though. What about you Munch?" he said.

Munch kept looking at his phone on his desk.

"Haven't you called Casey, yet!" exclaimed Fin.

"No, he's been sitting there for the past three hours looking at his phone," said Benson smirking.

Stabler then coughed which remotely sounded like "Chicken." Munch tore his view away from his phone and looked at him.

"I'm not a chicken!" he cried.

"Are too," said Stabler and began to make chicken sounds.

"Why…you little…you…" began Munch.

Stabler kept making the sounds and Benson and Fin began roaring with laughter which infuriated Munch even more.

"Why are you laughing, Fin! You don't even have a date!"

"At least I called unlike you," said Fin, laughing.

Munch grumbled and then he picked up the phone and dialed the ADA's office phone number.

"Casey Novak please," he said when the operator asked him which ADA he wanted to speak to.

"Please hold," said the operator.

Munch began to tap his fingers on his desk while Stabler quieted everyone in the squad room. They were still smirking when Novak picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

It took all their will power to not burst out laughing in front of Munch.

"Uh, Casey?" he asked hesitantly.

"Why John! How are you? Do you have case?"

"Well, um, sorta."

More smirking.

"What is it then?"

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithmeonthetwentyfifth?" he asked quickly.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Uh, would you…like…to, um…go out with me on the twenty fifth for a dance?" he asked and then he closed his eyes and waited for Novak's answer.

"What for?" she asked.

Munch nearly fell from his seat. "The NYPD is hosting a dance and I need a date to go," he said sheepishly.

"Do we need to wear anything specific?"

"A ball gown."

"Hmm, well I was planning to go to a party my boss was throwing, but I'll think I'll come to this. What time?"

"It starts at seven, but why don't you come here on Christmas day and bring your stuff? We're all going."

"All meaning the squad?"

"Yeah."

"Since when did you celebrate Christmas?"

"When my partner pointed a gun at my head and told me I had to celebrate or else my front door was coming down."

Novak laughed over the phone.

"Okay, then. I'll see you on Christmas morning," she said.

"Bye," said Munch.

"Bye" said Novak and she hung up.

Munch hung up the phone and quietly sat at his seat.

"Well?" asked Fin.

"She said yes…" Munch said quietly.

"What?"

"SHE SAID YES! WOOHOO! I'M GOING TO THE BALL! I'M GOING TO THE BALL!"

Benson and Stabler looked at each other and Munch began to do a little jig.

"Rub it in, John, rub it in," muttered Fin.

Munch stopped dancing and walked over to Fin and patted his back.

"You'll find someone, don't worry," said Munch.

Fin nodded.

Cragen walked out of his office and everyone turned to look at him.

"What the hell is that you're wearing on your feet, Captain?" asked Benson as she looked at his feet.

"My dancing shoes," he said.

"What?" asked Stabler.

"I'm wearing my dancing shoes because I'm gonna to teach you guys how to waltz," said Cragen.

"Oh great," said Fin, "I can't wait to see this."

"I wouldn't be saying too much, Fin, seeing as you don't have a date yet."

Benson and Stabler snickered.

"Seeing as you two have nothing else to do, why don't you get off your asses and be as an example for Munch and Fin?"

"But, we don't know how to waltz!" shouted Stabler.

"Just do it already," snarled Cragen and the pair stood up quickly.

"Now Elliot, place your right hand below Olivia's left shoulder blade. Now raise your left arm to her eye level."

Stabler did as he was told.

"Now Olivia, place your left hand on his right shoulder and now grab his left hand with your right."

Benson did as she was told.

"Now watch how I move. The waltz is always done in ¾'s time. So the beat is always like this…one, two, three, one, two, three, and so on. The position you are in is called the closed position."

"Closed meaning, you never leave that position?" asked Munch.

Cragen nodded. "Now watch how I move. Your left foot, El, goes forward while Olivia's right foot goes backward."

Everyone watched him as he demonstrated.

"Now you try it," he said.

Benson and Stabler moved like Cragen demonstrated.

"Okay, good. Now El, move your right foot to the side and Liv you move your left foot to the side like this."

Cragen demonstrated again and Benson and Stabler copied it.

"Okay, then."

And Cragen finished demonstrating the Waltz fifteen minutes later.

"Now you two run through the whole thing," he said.

"This oughta be good," muttered Fin and Munch snickered.

Benson and Stabler got in their dancing positions and started to waltz around the squad room. They got half way into the dance when Stabler stepped on Benson's foot by accident and the both went tumbling down into nearby desk. Munch and Fin roared with laughter as the two turned a very bright red. Even Cragen chuckled.

"Well, we got five days," he said.

"I can't wait to do this dance in a stupid dress," muttered Benson.

"A ball gown dress," added Stabler.

* * *

Tomorrow, the squad goes shopping! R&R and post what you might think happen.


	5. Ch 5: Ball Gowns, Tuxes, and Slippers

Guess what? IT'S THE FIFTH CHAPTER EVERYONE! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Corner of Fifth Avenue and Madison Avenue**

**Mid Town**

**Manhattan**

**Wednesday, December 21st, 2005**

"Okay, people," said Cragen as the squad huddled around him, "We're going shopping for tuxes and gowns. I'm trusting you guys because I know you'll buy the right clothes…"

Everyone smirked at this.

"I didn't give you your Christmas Bonuses," he began as he eyed everyone warily, "So you could go and blow them on something stupid. Okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"So we'll meet back here at noon for lunch, got it?"

Everyone nodded and went off looking around the shops.

* * *

Benson and Stabler were looking at the shopping windows when Benson broke the silence.

"So, what kind of tux you're getting?" she asked.

"I don't know. I saw some with ruffles though. I wonder if Munch we'll be getting…" Stabler began, but Benson interrupted him.

"We're not talking about Munch. We're talking about you," she said sternly.

"Okay, I was thinking about getting the ruffles! I personally don't know. I just figure if I see something I like, then I'll buy it."

"This is going to be good," she muttered.

"What? You don't trust my taste in clothes?" he asked jokingly.

"No, I'm just wondering if you listened to the Captain's pep talk."

Stabler laughed and shook his head when Benson stopped at a window.

"Oh yes, that's the perfect one right there!" she pointed out.

Stabler looked down at the price.

"Half off," he said, "You might wanna…"

But Benson did not need to be told to check on the ball gown. She was already walking inside the building.

"Hey! Wait up!" he shouted.

Benson walked to the clerk with Stabler behind her. The clerk looked up.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, that dress in the window, um, do you have any left?" she asked.

"Very few Ma'am. What size are you?"

"An eight."

"I'll go check…"

"Can you tell me where you have your tuxes?" asked Stabler.

The clerk looked at them. "Are you guys getting married by any chance?" he asked.

"NO!" shouted both Benson and Stabler.

"I mean…uhh…we're just…" stammered Benson.

"We're looking for nice clothes for a dance that our employer is hosting," said Stabler quickly.

"Oh, but you're not getting…" began the clerk as he looked at the both of them.

"No…no," said Stabler.

"Nope, never. Just dance partners," said Benson.

"Ahh, okay then," he said as he left and went to check on the dress Benson wanted.

* * *

Munch and Fin were walking along and looking around in the shops looking at the windows and talking.

"So, did you find someone yet?" asked Munch.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you," said Fin.

"Why not?" asked Munch slightly offended.

"Cause you'll blab to the others if I told you who it was," he said.

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would with this particular person."

"Who is it, then? You can tell me! I swear I won't tell anyone, not even my blow up doll," said Munch.

Fin stopped walking and gave Munch a strange look.

"What?" asked Munch.

"I'm not gonna even ask," said Fin as he shook his head and began to walk again.

"It was a joke," said Munch.

"Sure it was, John."

"I'm serious!"

"Why should I believe you now?"

"Because I'm an innocent old man telling the truth."

"Whatever, man."

"Oh fine."

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Are you even looking at the windows?" asked Munch.

"No," said Fin, "I was really looking forward to spend my money on something else."

"Like what?"

"Well, certainly not a tux."

"Let me guess…you wanted that XBOX 360," said Munch.

"No," said Fin.

"Then what?"

"I wanted one of those flat panel LCD TVs. I've been saving my money for ages and I was hoping my Christmas Bonus would help me get the one I want."

"Now it's going for the tux," said Munch.

Fin nodded

Then there was silence, until…

"So, who are you going out with?" asked Munch with a sly grin.

"Goddamn it, old man! I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" exclaimed Fin.

* * *

Cragen looked around. He had called some lieutenants and captains from other precincts the night before, but they had all been asked by someone else. The last name on his list was the recently promoted Judge Elizabeth Donnelly. But it was going to take a lot of guts to ask her. As the unit's previous chief, she was no sucker. She liked to get to the point and not fool around. Would she consider this dance as a complete waste of her time?

He had the shoes and his tux all ready back at the precinct. He was going through his closet when he came across it, with the black bowtie and all. It still even had the ruffles on it. And it was still there, after all those years since their last party.

His last party with Marge.

It was still wrapped in plastic and he still fit in it too. He left it there, to gather dust or rot away with time. But it did not. It was as if it was waiting for him and that moment.

He had come a long way. His squad, his family, were always there for him even thought it seemed like he was there for them more than they were for him. So he suggested for the past couple of years that they spent Christmas together. Despite dragging Munch from his apartment, Stabler's uncertainty of whether he could make it, Benson's plans with her date, and Fin's debating whether he should just spend it alone, they had all made it. For all two years, they had made it despite all of them going to Munch's apartment and dragging his ass out.

FLASHBACK FROM TWO YEARS BEFORE

_"John! Open this door right now," barked Cragen._

_"No," said Munch through the door._

_"THAT'S IT!" roared Fin and he took the door rammer from Stabler and tried to ram down the door._

_"Fin! Wait man! Let the Captain say his peace," said Stabler as he struggled with him._

_"Come on, Munch. We know you're Jewish, but we don't want you to be alone. You're too sweet of a man to be left alone on this cheerful holiday," said Benson._

_"Come on, man. Open the door," said Stabler._

_"OR IT'S COMING DOWN!" roared Fin._

_"John, if you don't open this door, I'm going to let Fin ram your door until it breaks, then we're going to sing Christmas carols until you go insane," said Cragen._

_Silence, then they heard a few clicks and Munch opened the door. He was still in his pajamas and he was wearing…_

_"Bunny slippers?" asked Cragen curiously._

_"My other ones were worn out. Someone in Baltimore, particularly from my squad, got me these one Christmas. I've never had wear them until now," said Munch frowning and turning a very bright red._

_"White fluffy bunny slippers?" asked Stabler, grinning._

_"Um…they look…uh…great with your all back pajamas," said Benson, trying to hold back her laughter._

_"Great with them? HE LOOKS HILARIOUS WITH THEM!" cried Fin, laughing, "Where's the camera when you need it!"_

_WHAM!_

_Munch had slammed the door and was in the process of locking it when Cragen used his body mass and rammed it open. He was scolding Munch when he thought he could faintly hear Stabler say,_

_"I shall always remember this year as The Year of the John Munch White, Fluffy Bunny Slippers."_

END FLASHBACK

Now this year, he was being challenged by the brass to see if his squad could dance. What the hell…they were spending Christmas together, so they could go and poke some fun with the brass. And if they could, they would try to bring the house down as well. That was they tried to do back in his college days.

"Munch was right. Since when do these idiots up on high require us to dance?" Cragen laughed softly to himself.

* * *

So, what does Benson's dress look like? What does Stabler's tux look like?Who is Fin going out with that is driving Munch mad because he doesn't know who it is? And will Cragen convince his squad to bring down the house? Stay tuned until I post the next chapter! But while you're at it, R&R please. (It's that little purple button you see below this) 


	6. Ch 6: Surprise Me This

So, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! School started and we have been slammed with homework lately. Not fun, for those of you that know what homework is in high school! The next chapter is almost complete so look for another update later in the week!

And now Ch. 6 of Yuletide Worry. As usual, I don't own them and, if I did, I would be rich as Dick Wolf and living somewhere in the Bahamas. Enjoy!

* * *

Munch looked in the mirror at his tux while Fin stood in the background. 

"Great, I look like a stick in this," growled Munch.

"Pack some pounds then, old man," said Fin.

"Shut up. You're not helping."

"Hey, I'm just giving you some advice…"

"I said shut up!"

The tailor now came to Munch. "Will that be all for you, sir?"

"Yeah," grumbled Munch, "How much?"

"$175.20, sir," the tailor replied.

"Is that how much you paid for yours?" asked Munch to Fin.

Fin nodded somberly.

"Oh fine. Here," said Munch giving the tailor the money on the counter.

The tailor took the money, bagged Munch's tux, and gave him the tux and receipt.

"Here you go sir," said the tailor, "Thank you!"

Munch and Fin left the building. Munch was scowling when they left.

"What's the matter with you now?" asked Fin.

"Nothing," muttered Munch.

"Sure, it's nothing. Tell me what's bothering you anyway."

Munch stopped walking and began to say something, then stopped. He looked up to the sky and then back down at Fin.

"Did I really look good in that suit? Good enough to go out with Casey?" asked Munch softly, "Or were you just kidding around back there?"

Fin did a double take and cocked his head. Munch had never been concerned about his looks before in front of his colleagues.

"No, I wasn't man. You really did look sharp. I'm being honest and serious, I swear it," he said once his shock subsided.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know," said Munch and he began to walk again.

After a moments silence, they began to talk.

"So who are you going out with Detective Tutuola?" asked Munch, grinning.

"Go shove your head in your bony ass cause I ain't telling you man!" exclaimed Fin with a smile.

"Come on," whined Munch.

"No."

"Tell me the first letter of the first and last names."

"No! I don't want you calling every lady in New York City phone book just to see if I'm going out with them."

"Pleeeaasssee?"

"NO!"

* * *

"Can I please look at you in your dress?" whined Stabler as he waited for Benson to pay for her dress at the check-out counter. 

"Can I look at you in your tux?" asked Benson.

"No!" shot back Stabler.

"Then the feeling is mutual here. If I can't see you in your tux, then you won't see me in my dress," she said as she paid for it and took it from the cashier.

Outside, Stabler called the others on his cell phone.

"Hey, Fin! Get your stuff? Good. See you in ten," and he hung up.

"So, Munch and Fin got their tuxes?" asked Benson.

Stabler nodded. "The Captain should be pleased with us, we didn't blow any of our bonuses on something frivolous."

"Easier said than done," said Benson rolling her eyes.

"No kidding. At least I had some money saved in my account so I could buy something for the kids."

"I thought you charged it all to your credit card!"

"Yeah, I did. Then I maxed them out."

"Again! Elliot, you really need to start planning ahead for this. You know you always spend a little more for the kids around this time of year."

"I know, I know, Liv. I'll start saving some money here and there next year. At least I have enough money left over to finish paying what I spend on them."

Benson gave her partner a look before she continued walking down the sidewalk.

* * *

Cragen was looking around the windows of the shops when something came across his eye. He stopped and looked at the sign on the bottom. 

_Limited Quantities!_

"Well, well," muttered Cragen, "This is my lucky day after all."

And he walked inside the shop.

**

* * *

Joe's Coffee shop **

**Corner of e. 72nd street and Lexington avenue**

**Upper East Side**

"Well, it's the Captain…" began Stabler.

"And you're late," growled Fin.

"I was late for a good reason," said Cragen as he sat down with them at their table, "Traffic."

"Oh goodie, the streets of Manhattan are being engulfed by machines that produce carbon monoxide at this time of day," growled Munch as he set his cup of coffee down.

"We know you hate traffic," said Benson sipping her coffee.

"Especially this time of year," muttered Fin.

"So what are we doing?" asked Stabler.

"For the rest of the day? Well, I figure we could all practice waltzing," said Cragen.

Looks of horror flash through his squad's faces.

"You're not serious," said Benson.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" asked Cragen seriously.

"No," said Stabler.

"Relax, you two. I figured Munch could try out today."

Munch swallowed his coffee.

"What!" he cried.

Benson, Stabler, and Fin roared with laughter.

"And Fin," added Cragen.

Fin stopped laughing and Munch smirked.

"Captain, um, I'm not going to dance with Munch," said Fin deadpan.

"Not you and Munch. You and Munch are going to be dancing with Benson," said Cragen.

"Great," muttered Benson as she stopped laughing, "I feel so overjoyed at the thought."

"It's not that bad," said Cragen, "So lets blow this popsicle stand and go back to the house. I need to do a few things in my office anyway."

**

* * *

SVU Squad Room **

"Like this?" asked Munch.

"Yes, but your left foot is sticking out a little too much. Bring it back in so it can be aligned with Olivia's," said Cragen.

Munch brought his foot back in, but then stepped on Benson's foot.

"Hey!" she cried.

"Sorry, Liv. It's not my fault I got big feet."

Cragen shook his head.

"Move back a little John so you can have room for your feet," he said.

Munch shuffled back a few steps then bumped into a desk.

"Goddamnit…" he began.

"We're going to be here for a while," sighed Fin.

"Shut it, Fin!" shouted Munch.

Fin smirked, but Cragen gave him a look and he stopped. Cragen walked over to Benson and Munch.

"Okay," he said, "Here's the problem. One, your elbow is sticking out way too far, Olivia. Bring it back in a little and relax it. John, relax your right arm. Now try to do the first step."

They did as they were told and did the first step of the Waltz without any problems.

"Now continue with the whole dance, like I showed you guys yesterday," said Cragen.

They began to twirl around in circles, doing much better than when Benson was paired with Stabler. Munch kept reciting the beat in his head while Benson took control when it came to the turns. They were doing very well together and Stabler got a little jealous.

"Impressive, old man," said Stabler.

Munch glared at Stabler, then took Benson, swept off her heels and dipped her head toward the floor.

"Excellent John!" said Fin, laughing.

Stabler returned the glare to Munch and Munch grinned slyly. Benson could not help it and she began to laugh. Cragen shook his head.

"I don't remember teaching you that," he said sighing at the fact that Munch had to be a show off.

Munch brought Benson back up and set her on her feet. "So? I added a few personal touches of mine to this dance. Who says I can't do that?"

"Well, it came more as a surprise than anything. Nobody has ever done that before to me, not even my high school prom date," said Benson.

"Well I'm glad to be the first," said Munch, taking a bow.

Benson was about to say something when the phone rang. Everyone looked at it as the light blinked on and off. Then the squad looked at each other as if to say, "Who's going to pick it up?"

It turned out to be Fin who strode over and picked up the phone on its fifth ring.

"Tutuol…Oh! Hey! Nothing. No, why? Of course I wouldn't! Well, I can't say much, I got my whole squad here listening to me…"

Fin saw Munch run over to a nearby desk and was going to press the speaker phone button.

"Look, I'll call you back later. Bye!" and slammed the phone down into the receiver before Munch could press the speaker phone button.

"Damn!" said Munch, snapping his fingers.

"Damn this, old man," said Fin and he took one of Stabler's paper wads and hit Munch right where his glasses were.

"Hey!"

"I told you, you ain't going to find out who my date is until the day of ball!"

"Who's your date?" asked Cragen.

"ARRG! I AIN'T GOING TO BE TELLING ANY OF YOU! YOU'LL FIND OUT ON THE DAY OF THE BALL! " roared Fin.

Everyone exchanged quick glances with each other.

"Okay then," said Stabler.

* * *

Who _is_ Fin's date? I don't know and I'm the writer. J/k! I do know who it is and I won't tell you until the chapter on the night of the ball which is two-three chapters from now. I know the wait is killing you, but perhaps you can speed up the process and R&R this chapter for me. What do you say to that? Thanks! 


	7. Ch 7: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

So here's the next chapter. And guess what everyone! IT'S CHRISTMAS! WAHOO!

Of course, I don't own them. Shame really.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

**SVU Squad Room**

**December 25th, 2005**

Not this again.

Not this nightmare.

He tossed and turned in his bed.

Then the loud noise came.

He fell.

He saw Novak being thrown to the floor.

Another shot rang out. Then one after that.

A noise he never heard before came from his partner's mouth.

Another shot then screams of "Federal agent! Don't shoot!"

His breath came in ragged gasp now.

His eyes were moving so fast he couldn't tell what was going on.

He saw Novak crawl to him.

"You're going to be okay…hang in there. Don't go out now…"

The doors burst open and in came two of his friends. They ran to their partners.

Fin got next to him.

"Did you call an ambulance?" he heard him ask to Novak.

"No," was her reply.

Then the boy who got shot was getting up. He was walking through the benches and now to him. Fin and Novak did not notice.

"DON'T CALL THE AMBULANCE!" he screamed, "LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

They took no notice of him screaming or the boy.

"FIN, LOOK…"

He saw the gun pointed in his face. He eyes grew big and then he closed them quick.

BANG!

Munch awoke with a start. His body covered was in sweat. His hair was soaked. He put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes.

"God, it's back. That stupid nightmare...fing nightmare…go away," he muttered to himself.

He looked at the clock. It was five o' clock a.m. Now he began to get cold and shivered in his black pajamas.

It was almost two months ago when he got shot. He recovered from it physically, but some nights, when he had a rough day, it came back and haunt him psychologically.

He had seen Huang of course, but that had helped him only so much. Even some nights when he had this nightmare, he could have sworn that he felt the pain where he got shot. Talking to Fin did help some though, eased whatever tensions he had from this nightmare.

He quietly got up and walked down the stairs from the crib. The tree was still on from the night before and Munch stopped to look at it. For the past couple of days leading up to Christmas, it was nothing but Christmas shopping, dancing, and snow ball fights. Last night on Christmas Eve, the squad played some poker late into the night (they were all drunk with the exception of Cragen, who was watching the game from a safe distance) and Munch turned out to be the second place winner. He earned fifty dollars from the game. Benson won the poker match earning one hundred dollars and after that, Cragen send them upstairs to the crib. He knew that they were too drunk to drive to their homes.

Perhaps the alcohol made him have that nightmare. He did not remember much from the night before, seeing as he got drunk right after Fin. It was possible that they did stupid stuff. They always did when they got drunk.

Oh well.

Munch began to brew some coffee. He was in the process of serving himself some when Fin walked down the stairs and looked at him.

"You up already?" asked Fin groggily.

"I should be asking you the same thing," said Munch as he got a second mug to pour Fin some coffee as well.

"Damn headaches. Why did God invent hangovers?"

"To discourage people from getting drunk. Pop some Tylenol after you've had a drink of coffee."

"Don't need to tell me twice. Why the hell are you up making coffee for us on Christmas Day?"

"It's part of my Christmas gift to you guys."

"That nightmare woke you up, didn't it?"

"Fing stupid nightmare you mean. Yeah, it did. Damn thing keeps changing from what actually happened. I dreamt this time that boy got up and Casey and you ignored him and he shot me in the head."

Munch passed Fin his coffee mug and took a sip of his own when abruptly slammed his mug on the table.

"Damn nightmares. F post-trauma shock syndrome or whatever the hell it's called right after you get shot. Can't an old man, like me, forget what happened! I got the scar on my ass as a souvenir of what happened to me. Why did God invent those things!" Munch hissed loudly.

Fin sat his mug down and looked at him. "John, it ain't your fault."

"I don't give a sh if it was my fault. Do you fing think I care about that? I just don't want to have these fing nightmares anymore! I want to go to bed knowing I can sleep for eight hours peacefully without dreaming that some kid is going to blow my brains out…"

"Will you fing stop it!" hissed Fin and slammed his mug down on the coffee bar.

Munch jumped a little and then sighed and lowered his head.

"Sorry man. Got carried away. Old man's rantings you know."

"Just try not get carried away on that subject or next time I'll bomb you with snowballs until the winter season is over, old man."

"Agreed," said Munch and lifted his glass to him and sipped his coffee.

Fin returned the gesture and sipped his coffee. After a moment's silence, Munch broke the silence.

"So, who are you going out with tonight?"

"Go to hell, old bastard! I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" hissed Fin.

"But it's Christmas! You said you would tell us on Christmas!"

"SHUT…UP!"

* * *

Stabler poked Benson on her shoulder. She pulled the blanket around her tighter and groaned.

"Five more minutes…" she moaned.

"Munch, Fin, and the Captain are already up. You can sleep later on," said Stabler.

Benson mumbled something under the covers before she finally got out of bed and gave him the finger.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Liv!" said Stabler cheerfully.

Benson wrapped the blanket around her and walked down the stairs to the squad room and Stabler followed. Cheers greeted them.

"Merry Christmas guys!"

"Let's hurry this up already. I have one nasty headache," said Benson as she sat down in her chair.

"Okay, I want to give my gifts first," said Cragen and he pulled out two boxes, both of which were a pretty good size, "These are for the squad. And as usual, I got your gift cards and they're in your stockings."

Stabler took one of boxes and looked at. "What is it?" he asked.

"Just open it Elliot," said Benson and she tried to take it from him.

"Hey! Get your own wrapped up box!"

"I want to open it!"

"Let go!"

"Mine!"

"EXCELLENT!"

Benson and Stabler looked at Fin who was holding a box in the air that said…

"NINTENDO GAMECUBE! WITH THREE EXTRA CONTROLERS! IT'S EVEN GOT SUPER SMASH BROTHERS, MARIO KART DOUBLE DASH, MARIO PARTY 4, MARIO POWER TENNIS, STAR FOX ASSAULT, ANIMAL CROSSING…I LOVE YOU CAPTAIN!

Cragen shrugged. "Fine, but don't kiss me or hug me," he said smiling.

"YES! COME ON MUNCH! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS IN ALL THESE GAMES!"

"Hold on, Fin. Everyone else hasn't open all their presents yet," said Munch, "And I want to see what I got in my stocking plus the present that El and Liv are fighting over."

Benson and Stabler were both tearing apart the wrapping paper until they saw what it was.

"Yes! A brand new toaster!" cried Stabler.

"There's Eggos in the freezer and bread in the cabinet when you go make breakfast today in the kitchenette," said Cragen.

"You're making breakfast again, Elliot?" asked Munch incredulously.

"Yes," said Stabler.

"But that's been your Christmas present for two years now. Can you come up with something else!"

"Gift cards, maybe today's newspaper…"

"Oh cut it out, Munch. Elliot makes a great breakfast," said Benson.

"Can I please kick Munch's ass on the Gamecube now?" pleaded Fin.

"Not until everyone has opened their presents," said Cragen shaking his head.

"Damn."

So everyone exchange gifts. Benson had got the boys some nice pens, memo pads (which everyone really needed including herself), and gift cards, Stabler would be fixing breakfast as usual for his gift, and like Cragen, Munch and Fin had gotten everyone gift cards.

"May we please…" began Fin.

"Just go kick his ass already so I don't have to hear it anymore!" cried Cragen.

"YES!"

"Hey!" cried Munch.

They both scrambled up the stairs to the crib where they had the TV. Benson soon followed and moments later, funky sounds could be heard with the occasional shouting from one of them. Stabler and Cragen sighed.

"Do you need any help with fixing breakfast?" asked Cragen.

"No," said Stabler.

"Then I'm going to referee those guys up there. They're having way too much fun."

Stabler smirked as he made his way to the kitchenette and began to fix them breakfast.

* * *

Fin's date will be revealed very soon, I promise. Have patients everyone! Meanwhile, I'll give you a hint to what Fin's date might be: IT'S FROM THE LAW AND ORDER FRANCHISE (no it's not Alex)! Guess who it will be when you R&R! 


	8. Ch 8: Here We Go!

Sorry, I have not updated in sooooo long. I've been caught up with school. The trimester I've gotten stuck with is an all work and no play one (some how I got all the second parts of my main courses and no electives). Not only that, but I'm managing a site too and that is on a constant basis.But this Spring Break I manage to catch up on my writing and I think I am ahead of schedule than I thought where I would be in my writing. This story is almost done so please be patient and I am so sorry for taking so long to update.

* * *

Novak walked into the station house. It was late in the afternoon as she lugged up her things to the squad room. She nodded to the desk sergeant who raised his mug full of eggnog somewhat shakily and nodded to her in a dazed way. She shook her head to prevent herself from laughing aloud.

As she got off the elevator and onto the floor of the SVU squad room, she heard voices. One was agitated, one sounded annoyed, and the other sounded pleading.

"It's not fair!"

"Oh shut up already."

"But she has the whole crib to herself!"

"So?"

"Guys, please, be quiet before the Captain hears us."

Novak walked into the squad room and saw Stabler, Munch, and Fin somewhat dressed in their tuxes. They had the shirts and pants on, but their jackets hung on the back of their chairs and their bowties were not on.

"Hello boys. What's going on?"

"Nothing," they said quickly.

Novak sat down her dress and folded her arms.

"Do I want to know?"

The threesome looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Fine. Where's Olivia?"

"Upstairs," said Munch, "You and Olivia have the crib to yourselves to get ready."

"So, you guys are arguing that we should share the crib because the crib has locker rooms unlike here?" said Novak smirking.

Fin nodded his head and Munch stepped on his foot.

"Hey! Not on my new shoes, old man!" shouted Fin and tried to step on Munch's foot, but Munch kept dodging.

"Great, now they're playing footsie," muttered Stabler and he sighed, "Anyway, if you're wondering how this argument started, Cragen told us right after we had a nice lunch and he said you and Liv were going to get the crib so you guys could have privacy while getting ready."

"Figures, since the crib doesn't have individual dressing rooms," said Novak.

"Well, anyway," said Stabler continuing, "Fin objected. He said he needed that wall mirror so he could make sure he didn't screw up his looks I guess."

"What's the problem with him asking your opinion?"

"Let's just say his premonition about me and John lying about his looks is correct."

"Huh?"

"He hasn't told us who is date is. We'll find out tonight. Apparently, she called the other day and John nearly made it to the phone, but Fin hung up before he could get there in time to press the speaker phone button."

Novak looked at him.

"You guys are too evil. That's just cruel. "

"We're just curious! Ask Olivia!" protested Stabler.

Novak sighed, gathered her things, and went upstairs.

* * *

"Damn!" said Benson exasperated.

Novak turned from the mirror who was applying make-up.

"What's wrong?" asked Novak as she began to do her hair.

"I can't reach the zipper in the back," replied Benson.

"Hold on a minute," she said and got behind her and zipped it up.

"Thanks," said Benson.

"Well thanks for saving me some hot water. I feel like a new person after that shower."

Novak began to apply lipstick.

"Hey Casey, by any chance, are you a good dancer?"

Novak smacked her lips. "Well, I'm okay, I guess."

Benson smirked and Novak became confused.

"What?"

"Casey, you're lucky you have John then. He's an excellent dancer."

"Since when was John a dancer?"

"Since his high school days, I guess. I honestly don't know."

"So, he's a great dancer then?"

"The one that sweeps you off your feet and I mean that literally."

They laughed at the comment.

* * *

"Women," muttered Fin.

"You know you want to tell us," said Munch.

Fin crossed his arms and stared at the wall very intently.

"Come on," said Stabler.

Fin stuck his jaw a little toward the left.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaasssssseee?" asked both Stabler and Munch.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU WILL FIND OUT AT THE DANCE! NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTHS OR I'LL SHUT THEM FOR YAH!"

Stabler and Munch rolled over laughing.

"Are you guys done messing with Fin?" asked Cragen annoyed.

"Yes sir," said Stabler, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh yes, we're done," said Munch, putting on his poker face.

"Like in hell, you ain't," muttered Fin.

"It's bad enough when I have all of my squad acting like children, but when you guys get together, you act The Three Stooges," said Cragen.

"Can I be Curly?" asked Stabler, grinning.

"You need to shave your head, El. I want to be Moe," said Fin.

"No, I want to be Moe!" shouted Munch.

"You can be Larry. You don't have the mental abilities to be Moe," said Stabler.

"I do too!"

"Do not, old man," said Fin.

"Who doesn't have the mental abilities to be Moe?" asked Novak from the top of the stair case.

Benson and Novak were now walking down the stair case and had everyone's attention in the squad room.

"Oh my…" Stabler began.

"So that's why they took so long," said Fin.

"God," said Munch finishing Stabler's sentence.

Benson was wearing a midnight blue dress. Her hair was in a bun, and was wearing blue sapphire earrings. The necklace she had on matched the earrings. She had on a pair of long white gloves.

Novak had her hair in a bun as well, but she was wearing a dark green dress. She had a diamond necklace with matching earrings. She too was wearing long white gloves. Munch got elbowed by his partner because his mouth was hanging open.

Stabler, who was now fully dress like his partners, grabbed Benson's hand and began to escort to the elevator. Munch followed suit only he choked a bit. Novak grabbed his hand and they both walked to the elevators. Cragen was about to leave when he saw Fin lagging behind.

"Hey Fin! What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing," said Fin as slyly slipped something into his inside jacket.

Outside, a limo was waiting for them.

"Sweet!" said Benson and Novak and they climbed in.

Cragen followed them, but Fin grabbed Stabler and Munch before they climbed inside.

"You guys do remember what we are doing tonight?"he asked.

They both nodded.

"Good. Now remember it has to happen during the waltzing part of the ball."

**

* * *

City Hall**

They arrived thirty minutes later at city hall. There was a banner outside stating that the ball was happening there that night. The limo pulled up to the curb and everyone got out.

"Nice. Fancy spot lights, music, and a red carpet…what are we? Celebrities?" asked Munch.

"For one night," said Stabler.

"Well it feels good."

Everyone looked at Munch.

"You're not going to say anything sarcastic?" asked Novak.

"No, not really. I want to see who is Fin's date."

"I can't wait till this night is over, man," muttered Fin.

"Well, we are curious," said Benson, "You brought this on yourself since you wouldn't tell us."

"And the lady has a point," said Cragen, "Let's go inside before we freeze to death."

They walked up the stairs and inside into a hallway. They hung up their coats and made their way to the ball room.

"God, I feel like I'm in high school again," mutter Novak when she entered.

"Disco ball? They said Waltzing!" said Munch.

"Now I can do Disco, but not in this dress," said Benson.

Stabler looked around. The room had red draperies with gold trimming. Up ahead of them, was the music director.

"Orchestra! Man, now this is definitely not going to work out, Fin. You gotta back up plan?"

"What plan?" asked Cragen.

"Uhhh…"

"Where the hell is Fin?" said Munch as he now realized his partner was missing.

"Are you by any chance looking for Detective Odafin Tutuola?" asked someone behind them.

The squad and ADA turned around and their mouths dropped to the floor when they saw who it was.

* * *

You know you love me and that's why I had to torment you just a little longer about Fin's date. Next chapter might be up tonight, if I get it done in time. In the mean time, R&R please.


	9. Ch 9: All Stars

Due to a storm, I couldn't upload this. But now, this story is finished! This is the last chapter everyone. I appreciate everyone reading this and taking the time to review! I don't own them, but I wish I could. MERRY LATE CHRISMISCHANUKWANAZA!

* * *

"You're f---ing me!" exclaimed Munch.

"No way!" said Benson who just was equally shocked.

Stabler and Novak were speechless. There in front of them stood the Judge Elizabeth O'Donnelly, who was Cragen's date, and Lt. Anita Van Buren. O'Donnelly joined Cragen.

"I've been wondering why you've been running late," she said.

"I had to sort out my children's issues," said Cragen, "Especially Fin's. Are you his date, Anita?"

"Yeah," she said, "My husband had a business trip and apparently the word spread around I had no date and it got to Fin. He called the night he got that invitation to this ball."

"What about that call next day?" asked Munch.

"Oh I called him about just to ask him how are we going to get there. I hadn't told my squad and I knew he wasn't going to tell you guys."

"How'd you get here?" asked Cragen.

"I drove."

Novak, however, did not care about Fin's date. She was more curious about Cragen's.

"How in the world did you wind up with my ex-boss?" she asked bewildered.

"Well it so happens Casey that I co-sponsored this and I was not going to out with anyone. Then I find three messages all from the same person on my desk the day after the invitations arrived and it all happen to be from the same person," said O'Donnelly.

"You co-sponsored this?" asked Stabler, "You wanted to see us dance?"

"Actually, no. I wanted to see you guys suffer while dancing. Though I never thought I would see the day when I would get to see Casey waltzing in front of her ex-boss."

Novak forced a smile.

"If you guys want to see Fin, he's over there behind the curtain. He's been acting a little weird since he got here," said Van Buren.

"Okay," said Munch, "I'll be right back Casey."

"John, where are you going?" asked Novak, but Munch took off.

"Me too," said Stabler and he followed Munch.

"Ugh…El!" cried Benson after her partner, but Cragen stopped her.

"Captain Donald Cragen, you're not going to stop them?" asked O'Donnelly curiously.

"I've think they've had enough chastising from me for one day. I think I'll let them do what they want on Christmas."

"And what are we suppose to do with no dancing partners?" asked Novak irritated.

"Dance with Benson," said O'Donnelly.

Benson and Novak looked at each other, then looked at O'Donnelly.

"Let's dance," said O'Donnelly and Cragen obliged. They walked onto the dance floor. As they walked away, O'Donnelly whispered in Cragen's ear.

"If they screw this up, your ass is mine."

"Point taken," said Cragen nervously.

"Mind if I join you guys?" asked Van Buren as she watched walk onto the dance floor.

"No, since our dates have run off," sighed Benson.

"Do you know by any chance what they are up to?" asked Novak.

"I thought you would know," said Van Buren.

"No, we don't and it's p---ing me off," muttered Benson.

"Then that makes two of us," replied Van Buren.

* * *

"Okay, how much did you guys bring?" asked Fin.

"Fifty," said Munch.

"Twenty," said Stabler.

Fin glared at Stabler.

"If we're going to pull this off, you're going to need more than twenty, El! We agreed to bring fifty!"

"Hey, I had to buy gifts for four kids!" protested Stabler.

"You guys," muttered Munch, "The girls are not happy right now with us leaving them. You think we can hurry up so Casey doesn't make a fool of me?"

Fin sighed.

"Okay, fine. Van Buren didn't look to happy either."

"She's the Shift Lieutenant of the 2-7 squad for Christ sake! Of course, she's not going to be happy!" cried Stabler.

"Shhhhhhh," hissed Fin, "Don't announce it to whole f----ing world!"

"Seriously though, how did you manage to ask her out?" said Munch.

"I just found out…through channels," stuttered Fin.

Munch coughed the word "Gossip" and Fin smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" cried Munch.

"Stupid old man…" muttered Fin.

"Hush now, they've dimmed the lights," whispered Stabler.

The lights dimmed and the overture of the orchestra could be heard.

"They're getting ready to waltz," muttered Munch, "Ready?"

"Let's do this," said Fin.

* * *

"What the hell is taking them so long?" growled Novak.

"I'm starting to loose my patients," said Van Buren.

"I've lost mine long ago when El left with Munch," muttered Benson.

"Cragen seems to be doing well with O'Donnelly," said Novak.

"I think I see it the other way around. Did you notice after O'Donnelly whisper something in his ear, he has been acting a little tense on the dance floor?" asked Benson.

"Maybe she asked him to come over for the night after this is over," said Van Buren.

Silence.

"What? Don't pretend that your Captain is a saint now."

"Wrong," said Novak, shaking her head.

"Captain and O'Donnelly, one night stand? Nah, no way. It won't happen," said Benson.

"Boy, then you've been missing out on some juicy stuff I found out the other day," said Van Buren.

Novak and Benson got curious now.

"What has Cragen been doing that we don't know?" asked Benson curiously.

"I'm afraid I can't say," said Van Buren.

"Oh come on," said Novak, "Has he been…ummm…with O'Donnelly a little more than usual?"

"Maybe…" said Van Buren.

"Oh come on, tell us!" said Benson.

Van Buren only smiled.

* * *

"You ask him!" hissed Munch.

"It was Fin's idea!" hissed Stabler.

"You brought the less amount of money!" hissed Fin.

"FINE! Then we'll settle it the old fashion way," said Munch and he stuck out his hand.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" asked Stabler skeptically, "Weren't you complaining a month ago that this game was rigged?"

"I can't think of anything else better to do," growled Munch.

"Okay, then. Fine. Let's just get this over with," whispered Fin.

Stabler and Fin stuck out their hands.

"Rock, paper, SCISSORS!" they all shouted quietly.

Stabler and Munch had rock while Fin had scissors.

"Rock beats scissors, Fin," said Munch.

"Damn!" hissed Fin.

"Come on now, go!" hissed Stabler.

"Give me your money first," said Fin.

Munch handed over his fifty while Stabler reluctantly handed over his twenty. Fin snatched it from him and went over the orchestra director.

"120 bucks says if you turn this party over to me, you can still earn what these guys are paying you," whispered Fin.

The orchestra director looked at Fin out of the corner of his eye while still directing the orchestra to let him know that he was interested.

"You want to take a break?" asked Fin.

The orchestra director halted the orchestra and took the money from him.

"Where's your nearest surround sound stereo system complete with CD player?"

"Over there," said the orchestra director.

"Okay, we are in business!"

Fin sprinted to the stereo and popped in a burned CD he made earlier while in the squad room. Then he sprinted back to the orchestra and grabbed the mike.

* * *

"Is that Fin onstage?" asked Benson

"If I can have your attention everyone," Fin began.

"Oh no," said Cragen as O'Donnelly was eyeing him angrily.

"Some coconspirators and I have decided to liven up things a bit here," said Fin and Stabler and Munch walked on stage reluctantly.

"If there is a God, Cragen's chances of having a one night stand with O'Donnelly are not dashed," said Van Buren.

"WHAT?" shouted Novak, "My ex-boss…"

"Shhhh," said Benson, "Quiet! What the Captain does in his spare time is no one's business!"

"Look who's talking," said Novak.

"And we thought since that this is the first annual NYPD dance, we thought we could…"

Fin waited for the music to come on. Smash Mouth began to blare loudly.

"GET DOWN MAN!"

"YES!" shouted Benson, Novak, and Van Buren.

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an L on her forehead_

_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an L on her forehead  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
_

Fin jumped down from the stage and met Van Buren on the dance floor. Stabler and Munch followed suit only Munch landed in Novak's arms.

"Ah," said Munch, turning red.

"Well? Is this what you were planning?" said Novak.

"Yeah."

"I like it!"

Munch began to spin Novak around and Novak broke free from him and began to dance. So did Munch and everyone made a circle for them seeing as they were taking up most of the space._  
_

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

Stabler found Benson in the crowd looking in a much better mood.

"You know," said Benson, moving to the beat, "This turned out to be a much better event than I thought it would be."

Stabler pulled Benson close and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Liv."

Benson blushed.

"Thanks El," she whispered.

"Does this mean I can beat you next year in the snow ball fight?"

"When hell freezes over, then I might."

She wrapped his arms around him and he grabbed her waist. They began to move back and forth to the beat.

_Hey now you're an all star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
_

Cragen and O'Donnelly were probably the only ones dancing properly on the dance floor since everyone forgot about doing the waltz.

"Now I can get used to this, Captain," said O'Donnelly.

"Me too," said Cragen.

"Oh I bet," she replied.

"Say, are you doing anything tonight?"

"What did you have in mind Captain?"

"Well…maybe some peace and quiet?"

"At my place?"

"If you want…"

They both smiled, as they knew what would happen later that night.

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored_

Fin and Van Buren were moving to the beat in their own groove.

"Now, I didn't you couldn't dance like this, Detective Tutuola," said Van Buren.

"Boy Scout, always prepared," said Fin smiling slyly.

"I didn't know that Boy Scouts teach boys to dance."

"Well, I really wanted that cool badge."

"What did it look like?"

"Hmmm…if I remember right, I think it had music notes on it."

"Reminds me of my Girl Scout music badge."

"You were in Girl Scouts?"

_Hey now you're an all star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars… _

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go…GO!  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

The orchestra director went over to the switchboard and while no one was looking, flipped on the disco ball. The dance floor whooped as the reflection of the light began to spin around them. He sighed and made his way to the pub to grab a Barcardi and cola.

Munch and Novak were now joined by the others and their circle got bigger. Munch picked up Novak and twirled her around. Benson and Stabler began to do some remixed form of The Waltz. Cragen and O'Donnelly were doing The Waltz in a faster time signature. And Fin and Van Buren were in their own world doing their own groove.

_Hey now you're an all star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid  
_

The squad were getting ready when someone stopped them.

"Hey, can I get picture of you guys?" said a photographer for hire.

"Don't see why not," said Cragen.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" yelled Munch.

"You've been having too much to drink," said Novak.

"He always has too much to drink," said Fin.

"But we can always have more back at the house," said Stabler.

"I think I'll pass," said Van Buren.

"Me too. Tomorrow, I have to go back to work and I like to think on a clear head," said O'Donnelly.

"Smile for the camera," said the photographer.

"What are we going to say?" asked Benson.

"Hanuakah?" suggested the photographer.

"HAPPY HANUAKAH!" shouted everyone.

_And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

_And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

**Executive Writer: Munchkin25**

**The End**

**

* * *

On a side note, I don't own Smash Mouth, their All Star lyrics, or Chuck Norris. So tell me what you think by R&R please!**


End file.
